Blue Fairy
Reul Ghorm, better known as the Blue Fairy, the Blue Star '''or '''Mother Superior, is a character featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She is portrayed by Keegan Connor Tracy. Biography Background The Blue Fairy is the strict no-nonsense leader of the fairies in the Enchanted Forest. When somebody wishes upon the blue star, it can summon the Blue Fairy, who may grant the wish. She is the one who made Jiminy into a cricket, and gave the magic bean to Baelfire so that he and his father Rumplestiltskin - the current Dark One - could leave the Enchanted Forest and go to a land without magic. She also takes away Tinker Bell's status as a fairy for stealing pixie dust and trying to help Regina Mills find her true love. Season 1 When the first Dark Curse hits the Enchanted Forest, everyone not protected by Cora's protection spell is transported to Storybrooke, including the Blue Fairy. In Storybrooke, she becomes the head nun, Mother Superior. Like her Enchanted Forest counterpart, Mother Superior is very strict. After the first Dark Curse is broken by Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter Emma, Mother Superior suggests that Regina finds a place to hide. Season 2 While the citizens of Storybrooke are getting back on their feet, Mother Superior points out that there is no fairy dust, and therefore her efforts to restore order in Storybrooke would be pointless. It is revealed that when she was a child, Snow White called upon the Blue Fairy to help her dying mother, Eva. The Blue Fairy gives Snow White a cursed candle, in which one must die for the other to live. Snow refuses to use this dark magic however, and Eva dies. In Storybrooke, Snow discovers that the Blue Fairy was in fact Cora in disguise, as she wanted to "turn Snow's heart black as coal". When Pinocchio is electrocuted and killed by Tamara, Mother Superior arrives and uses her magic to transform Pinocchio back into a young boy. She also manages to create a memory potion for Belle. Season 3 When Peter Pan and his shadow arrive in Storybrooke, Pan orders his shadow to get rid of Mother Superior, as she is a threat to his plan to take over Storybrooke. The next day, Peter Pan's shadow tracks down Mother Superior and murders her. At the church, Mother Superior rests in an open casket while a few fairies mourn her loss. However, when Tinker Bell manages to destroy Peter Pan's shadow, Mother Superior's life is returned to her. Grateful for Tinker Bell's service, she reinstates her status as a fairy and gives her the Black Fairy's wand. When Peter Pan unleashes a second Dark Curse, Regina alters it and it transports everyone back to the Enchanted Forest, including Mother Superior and the other fairies. However, when Snow White casts a third Dark Curse, everyone is sent back to Storybrooke. Blue is present at Snow and David's coronation celebration for their newborn son, Neal. Season 4 Mother Superior and the other fairies go to Granny's Diner in order to try and create an antidote to the oncoming Spell of Shattered Sight, and they are joined by Belle. Rumplestiltskin, who is Belle's husband, arrives a short while later, much to Mother Superior's distaste. However, it is revealed that Rumplestiltskin only wanted to go there to lure Belle away so that Hook could go in and trap all the fairies inside the Sorcerer's Hat to power it. When Mother Superior sees what is going on, she tries to hide but Hook finds her and sucks her into the Hat. Eventually, she and all the other fairies are released from the Hat. Season 5 She looks after a weakened Sorcerer's Apprentice, and gives Belle a magical rose that will tell her Rumplestiltskin's condition. Storybrooke Live The Blue Fairy appears in Storybrooke Live, her statuses and blogs are available here. Family *'Fairy Godmother' (fairy) *'Tinker Bell' (fairy) *'Silvermist' (fairy) Status: Alive Trivia *She is based on the fairy with turquoise hair from the story 'Pinocchio'. *Despite telling Rumplestiltskin that fairies don't lie, the Blue Fairy lied when she said that the magical wardrobe could only transport one person. *The part of the Blue Fairy was originally offered to Lady Gaga, but the creators never heard back. Appearances *'S1, E01:' "Once Upon a Time..." (flashback) *'S1, E05:' "That Still Small Voice" (flashback) *'S1, E14:' "Dreamy" *'S1, E19:' "The Return" *'S1, E20:' "The Stranger" (flashback) *'S1, E21:' "An Apple Red as Blood" (flashback) *'S1, E22:' "A Land Without Magic" ---- *'S2, E01:' "Broken" *'S2, E02:' "We Are Both" *'S2, E07:' "Child of the Moon" *'S2, E10:' "The Cricket Game" *'S2, E11:' "The Outsider" *'S2, E15:' "The Queen is Dead" *'S2, E18:' "Selfless, Brave and True" *'S2, E21:' "Second Star to the Right" ---- *'S3, E03:' "Quite a Common Fairy" (flashback) *'S3, E07:' "Dark Hollow" *'S3, E10:' "The New Neverland" *'S3, E11:' "Going Home" *'S3, E12:' "New York City Serenade" (flashback) *'S3, E16:' "It's Not Easy Being Green" *'S3, E19:' "A Curious Thing" (flashback) *'S3, E22:' "There's No Place Like Home" ---- *'S4, E09:' "Fall" *'S4, E12:' "Darkness On The Edge Of Town" *'S4, E16:' "Best Laid Plans" *'S4, E21:' "Operation Mongoose, Part One" ---- *'S5, E01: '"The Dark Swan" *'S5, E09: '"The Bear King" (flashback) ---- *'Bk 1:' "Reawakened" (flashback) Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Enchanted Forest characters Category:Storybrooke characters Category:Resurrected characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Reawakened characters